PROJECT ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will provide leadership, coordination and oversight for BATAR-UP with the overarching goal of synergizing the research conducted in the two research projects and the rest of the DRSC network. Led by Co-PI Dr. Bivona and supported by a dedicated Program Manager, the Administrative Core will have three primary goals: 1) oversee the project management of BATAR-UP to ensure that the project milestones are met and scientific interactions are optimized; 2) organize intra- and trans-institutional activities, including internal advisory board activities, monthly research team meetings, and the annual retreat; and 3) organize interactions with the other national DRSC Centers and the broader scientific community, including facilitating scientific exchanges and collaborations and assembling datasets, presentations, and manuscripts for data dissemination.